


The Wangyao Extra

by Hanguang_Jun, Wuxian_Biscuit (The_Tevinter_Biscuit)



Series: The Heart Thief [2]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Can be read as a stand alone fic, Hate Sex, M/M, Roleplay, Switch Jin Guangyao, Switch Lán Wàngjī, it's not very angry sex but there is hate involved lmao, jgy is a bitch but not nearly as bad as canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanguang_Jun/pseuds/Hanguang_Jun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/Wuxian_Biscuit
Summary: Prince Jin Guangyao broke Prince Lan Wangji's heart years ago, but then he woke up and realized that he needed a piece of that ass.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo
Series: The Heart Thief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611952
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49
Collections: The Untamed - fav





	The Wangyao Extra

This had to have been the most stressful duel Lan Wangji had been in since the prince of Xing. He was annoyed with LanlingJin for lying. He had been preparing for weeks for a different kind of opponent, not one with a hammer so heavy it made craters in the ground. Lan Xichen seemed to have taken care of the issue for him, but now he was just tired. He danced with Jin Ming and avoided potential conversations as much as he could, then took his leave early. He wanted to go home. He cast an invisibility spell on himself and made his way to the front of the palace through back hallways.

“Prince Lan Wangji.” 

A flicker of clever hazel eyes. Prince Jin Guangyao, bastard son of King Jin Guangshan, had slipped out from within the shadows. An innocent smile pulled on his lips as he took careful steps towards Lan Wangji. He had been waiting to run into him for most of the night but hadn’t wished to draw too much attention. When he saw the man cast an invisibility spell and seemingly rush in a hurry, Jin Guangyao’s interest couldn't have been more piqued. 

“Leaving so early?” He asked with a tilt of his head. “And yes, I know you’re there so it would be pointless to run or hide.”

Lan Wangji froze when he heard that voice. His hackles raised and he was tempted to bolt, but something stopped him. It would probably make the other prince more likely to run after him, perhaps. He dismissed the spell on himself and faced Jin Guangyao and bowed politely. “Prince Jin Guangyao,” he said.

He tried to avoid looking at the man altogether, though it was hard. There was something disarming about that face, something that made it hard to think.

Jin Guangyao drank in the sight of him, his eyes roving from head to toe and then again, making sure that Lan Wangji watched him while he did. He remembered with amusement the confession Lan Wangji had made when they were younger. Lan Wangji’s penchant for other men was something he’d kept quiet for some time, not finding a use for the information while he could still hold desire for women as well. He needed to know more. 

“It was quite the riveting battle out there. I don’t think anyone expected you to pull such dangerous moves to win.  _ I  _ was rather enchanted.” he said. “Don’t you want to bask in your glory? Everyone here at the banquet is practically begging for your attention.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes were inevitably drawn to the shorter man, and he regretted it immediately. His heart pounded in his ears and he felt weak under the heavy gaze — Jin Guangyao was the epitome of the world ‘adorable,’ with that soft smile and accompanying dimples, and those big, round eyes. It had been impossible for him  _ not _ to fall for such a face as a teenager, and if he wasn’t careful, he could fall victim to it again. 

And Heavens, the way his lips moved when he spoke. It was hard to tell whether he taught himself how to do it in a way that drew one's eyes to those lips, or whether it was natural. It made them look so cute, so… kissable. Again, frightening. 

He forced himself to look away again. “I am tired,” he said. His voice didn’t actually come all the way out until the last word, betraying his nerves.

Jin Guangyao could tell that Lan Wangji was struggling. His eyes had always been honest, more open than his mouth ever was. It took a perceptive person to be able to read him, since his facial expressions and shifts were so minute. However, Jin Guangyao had figured out some of his quirks when they were teenagers, and now, it seemed like not a lot had changed.

“I suppose you have had a long day,” Jin Guangyao hummed thoughtfully. He held his hands behind his back and stepped closer to Lan Wangji. “But it would be nice to catch up with an old friend, don’t you think? Please, I won’t take up too much of your time but perhaps this is best done somewhere more... private?"

Lan Wanagji stiffened when Jin Guangyao approached. He didn’t trust him at  _ all. _ He was too tired for this, he didn’t want to sit and think about what the other prince could possibly want from him. “What makes you think we are friends?” he asked.

Jin Guangyao cocked his head to one side, giving Lan Wangji a pout. “Are we not? I’m hurt, Lan Wangji. Can’t we put the past behind us and start over?”

Annoyance prodded at Lan Wangji and he took a deep breath. “Why would we start over?” he asked in a breath. “Did you never think there would be consequences for your actions?”

“I have had my consequence. We haven’t spoken in many years, you gave me all the silent treatment I could ask for,” Jin Guangyao said, continuing to walk around Lan Wangji. He slid a hand over the back of his shoulder. “I am asking for your forgiveness now. I would like us to be friends.”

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes. “You made me believe you had feelings for me,” he whispered, leaning down a bit. “Then when I acted on that, you pretended like it hadn’t happened. You broke my heart, and then you  _ laughed. _ And now you expect a clean slate without having to do any work.”

“Tell me what it is you want then,” Jin Guangyao said, cocking an eyebrow. “Tell me what it will take for you to forgive me and I will do what I can.”

Lan Wangji stood up straight, then walked to the nearest door and opened it. It was an empty sitting room. “Explain why you did it,” he said quietly as he walked inside, “ _ truthfully. _ Explain what you got out of it. And acknowledge what it did to  _ me. _ Say, out loud, that you understand that I am right to distrust you, and that I have no obligation to forgive you. I want you to get on your knees and bow as you apologize to me.  _ Then _ I will  _ consider _ forgiving you, if I find it believable. And you best try hard to make it so, because I don’t trust you like I did before.”

Jin Guangyao wanted to tut at the indignity of it but he held his tongue. If it was what Lan Wangji wanted… well, who was he not to reap the rewards? 

“I was a kid, my prince…” he began. “It is the same as how children poke at animals, to see the reaction. This was something I didn’t understand at the time. How a man could feel that way about another man. But, believe me, I understand now. And I understand that you are wary to trust me again after what I did. I do not believe you owe me anything, not even forgiveness, but I am here to make amends.”

As asked, he settled down to his knees and bowed before him. 

“I apologise,” he said before raising his head. He licked his lips, staring up at Lan Wangji with lidded eyes and a slight smile. “I hope you will see that my intentions have changed since then.”

Lan Wangji looked down at Jin Guangyao with distaste. Well… not distaste  _ exactly. _ More like disturbance at how attractive he was. Something about his expression made his heart pound, made his breathing speed up a little.

“Stand up,” he said, “I don’t forgive you. But I’ll humor you. I assume you won’t blame me if I keep you at a distance.”

“Might I stay, my prince?” Jin Guangyao asked with a quirk to his lips. He reached out and gently touched Lan Wangji’s calf. “I must say, I quite like the view from down here, don’t you?”

Lan Wangji did very much. His heart pounded even harder, blood roaring in his ears as he realized what Jin Guangyao’s intentions were. The prospect was tempting, but also terrifying. He’d never been  _ kissed _ before, let alone anything else. And in a place so public… 

He stepped away. “How am I to know if you intend to have someone catch us so you can claim I forced you into it?” he asked.

“I am not picky where we take things. If there is somewhere else you would rather we finish this conversation, just say the word,” Jin Guangyao suggested. Lan Wangji was no idiot, he seemed to catch on quicker than he had expected.

Lan Wangji was quiet for a moment. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. He had no feelings for Jin Guangyao anymore. If anything he despised the man. But he  _ was  _ disarmingly attractive, and the thought of that sweet face twisted in pleasure made Lan Wangji’s body tingle.

He could take him home with him. Make him stay quiet the whole way back. Have his way with him, then send him home. But surely there would be rumors about that. Jin Guangyao was not his friend. There was no reason for them to spend time together.

“My home,” he said, “If you’re serious about it. Give my brother a believable excuse about wanting to spend time with him. You know where my room is.”

He didn’t have to tell Jin Guangyao not to get caught. Honestly, such a thing would hurt him more than it hurt Lan Wangji.

Jin Guangyao slowly rose to his feet. He dusted off his lap and gave Lan Wangji a big smile, then nodded. 

“If that is what you wish, I am more than happy to obey,” he said.

Lan Wangji nodded back, then he left without another word while casting his invisibility spell again. His hands were shaking. Jin Guangyao always unnerved him, and this was no exception. He wondered if having sex with him would even be satisfying. He supposed it depended on how Jin Guangyao acted. If he acted like an asshole, Lan Wangji could toss him out whenever he wanted. That was comforting at least.

  
  


As promised, Jin Guangyao did in fact, turn up at the palace a day later. He had spent most of the day with Lan Xichen, who very much appreciated the company. By the time the sun was beginning to set, he let out a yawn and informed that since he had travelled that day, he would be taking an early night. 

After waiting a little while in the spare room, he quietly left and made his way to Lan Wangji’s. He stepped inside and clicked the door shut behind him.

“My prince,” he said with a sultry tone. “This was our agreement, yes?”

Lan Wangji looked up at Jin Guangyao from his book. Now that the moment had finally arrived, his nerves had gotten the best of him. He set his book down and sent Zhushou to wrap around the doorknob and hold it there, just in case the other prince was up to something. There was still the bathroom door, but he would be able to hear if someone was there.

“Sit on the bed and don’t move,” he said.

Jin Guangyao put his hands up in surrender and moved towards the bed, making eye contact with Lan Wangji as he slowly sat down and then buried his hands in his lap.

“As you command,” he said.

Lan Wangji sat there for a long moment, trying to get a hold of his nerves. He leaned back against the headboard and looked over the other. He needed some convincing, something to make this more appealing than nerve-wracking. “Take off those robes,” he said.

Jin Guangyao couldn’t help but laugh. He could tell he was nervous, but he would humour him. If anything, he was cute when he was all flustered. He turned to face him and met his eyes again, then began to pull at the sash holding his robes together.

He had no shame in nudity. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d done something like this. As he gradually undressed, he folded each piece of clothing at the end of the bed until he was completely bare before Lan Wangji.

“Does this please you?” he asked.

Lan Wangji watched eagerly. Jin Guangyao was a prince, so he was subject to the unnecessary obsession with perfection their culture held. His skin glowed. Lan Wangji didn’t know why he had expected him to be skinny. A life of luxury was visible in Jin Guangyao’s body, in the untanned, unmarked, hairless skin, in the lack of the hard muscles Lan Wangji had. He looked so small, so  _ breakable. _ Lately, Lan Wangji’s taste in men had been exclusively the chiseled hunks he found throughout the palace, especially the ones in the blacksmith’s quarter and in the stables. But this… he could see the appeal.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji said. He felt less hesitant now, his interest piqued. He scooted over to Jin Guangyao and put a hand on his side, squeezing the supple flesh there. “I could snap you in half,” he breathed.

“I wouldn’t recommend you try,” Jin Guangyao teased. He slid his hand over Lan Wangji’s that touched his side, then glided it along his arm until he reached his neck. “Let’s not waste any more time, shall we?”

With his hand cupping the side of his neck, he let his thumb rub against Lan Wangji’s jaw. Jin Guangyao leaned in and captured his lips, making a deep hum at the sweet taste of him.

Lan Wangji leaned into it. It felt weird at first, but once he started moving his lips, it created a flame of lust in his body. His heart was still racing, but it didn’t feel bad anymore. He pulled in a breath through his nose and tugged Jin Guangyao’s body closer, aching for the sweet feeling of a body against his.

The way Lan Wangji responded to him was marvellous. Jin Guangyao deemed it alright to start pushing his luck now that he had reeled him in. He shifted both legs onto the bed and took Lan Wangji’s cheek with his other hand. He nipped at his bottom lip, laving his tongue over the bite before sliding his tongue inside his mouth when he gasped a little.

Lan Wangji opened his mouth and met Jin Guangyao’s tongue with his own. His lip smarted from the bite, but he didn’t mind it. He was surprised by the talent the other prince showed, but he supposed the man had plenty of experience. More social people tended to, he had noticed. The knowledge comforted him. Letting out a low noise, he drew his hands over Jin Guangyao’s sides and down to his lower back to tug at him again.

Jin Guangyao couldn’t help letting out a little chuckle when he pulled away from those sweet lips. He didn’t hesitate in moving down to kiss Lan Wangji’s neck, sucking a little on the soft skin as he went, before moving his hands down to tug at his sash.

Lan Wangji tilted his head up and closed his eyes, but soon he opened them again and wrapped an arm around Jin Guangyao. He picked him up and pulled him into his lap and held him close. He was so easy to move, so lightweight. "So tiny," he said, his voice husky and making it clear that it was the farthest from an insult.

“Turns you on, does it?” Jin Guangyao said with a laugh, though it wasn’t really a question. When he was hauled into his lap, he didn’t hesitate in grinding his cock up against him. His fingers deftly made short work of Lan Wangji’s robes, peeling them off his body one piece by another. He couldn’t resist running his fingers over the exposed skin, making a delighted noise at the feel of the hard muscle at his chest and his abdomen.

Lan Wangji shifted to take the discarded robes out from under him and toss them off the bed, then he lay back and pulled Jin Guangyao with him. He took handfuls of his ass and pulled down, grinding up between his legs. The motion sent a shock through him and he felt himself harden inside his pants. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Lan Wangji looked even more gorgeous like this, Jin Guangyao thought inwardly. It really was no wonder why people said all those things about the Lan family, Lan Xichen was just as stunning. However, Jin Guangyao knew better than to try and get between Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue.

He pushed Lan Wangji’s legs apart so he could settle between them and began making his way down Lan Wangji’s chest, where his hands had been, leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake. Eventually, he found himself at where Lan Wangji’s cock was straining against his pants. He glanced up at him with a twinkle in his eye and mouthed over the fabric.

Lan Wangji looked down, his mouth open and his pupils dilating with desire. He ran his hand through Jin Guangyao's hair and grabbed a handful of it while he slowly rocked his hips up against his face.

“Have you ever had your cock sucked, my prince?” Jin Guangyao asked casually as his fingers untied his laces. He pulled the pants down, wiggling them over his hip bones, and licked his lips when his cock sprang free.

"Nothing of the sort, Your Highness," Lan Wangji said, playing off the nickname Jin Guangyao had given him. He sucked in a breath when he was exposed to the air that was chilly in comparison to his burning hot skin. "Have you ever done this before?"

Jin Guangyao gave Lan Wangji a lopsided smile. “I do not wish to scare or intimidate you, given your inexperience, so let’s not talk numbers, shall we?”

He wasted no more time. Jin Guangyao licked a stripe up the underside of Lan Wangji’s aching cock, flicking his tongue against that little sensitive spot under the head before taking the tip into his mouth.

Lan Wangji took in a deep, slow sigh. He closed his eyes and just focused on the sensation, happy to keep mostly still other than lazy, drawn-out lifts of his hips.

Jin Guangyao tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and got to work. He took in the majority of Lan Wangji’s cock, quite an impressive feat given his length, and kept his eyes on him as he did. He wanted to see every expression he made, every vulnerability. So, he let the saliva pool in his mouth as he sucked him off, nimble fingers coming to pump what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Lan Wangji wasn't very noisy when he touched himself, and this was no different. His pleasure was expressed in the rhythm of his breathing, from the deep sighs to the shaky stutters. He lost himself in the easy pleasure, letting Jin Guangyao work his magic.

After a while of this, Lan Wangji pulled the other prince away by his hair. "I want to fuck you," he whispered.

“So very bold of you!” Jin Guangyao praised. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and sat back on his haunches. “I’ll agree, but I want to ride you. Where do you keep your oil? You  _ do _ know that you need oil, yes?”

Lan Wangji hummed as he reached over to his bedside table to get the oil. "You're not the rough type?" he asked, handing the bottle to him. Jin Guangyao just had the face and the body of a man who  _ really _ needed to be pounded into. He wasn't sure if he could control himself enough to be ridden.

“If you believe that sex cannot be rough in that position, you are sorely mistaken. Plus,” Jin Guangyao begun. He snatched the bottle of oil from Lan Wangji’s hands. “You are a virgin. Forgive me if I do not intend to have you rut into me for thirty seconds and then cum.”

Lan Wangji's eyebrow twitched. "Allow me to surprise you," he said. He supposed that since Jin Guangyao spent so much time with Lan Xichen who called him his 'innocent baby brother,' he would assume Lan Wangji wasn't one for masturbation.

Jin Guangyao clicked his tongue as he opened the oil and dipped his fingers in. He leaned behind himself and carefully pressed a finger into his hole with a sigh.

“Frankly, I don’t care what you think you’re capable of. I’ve fucked enough virgins to know. Sex is not the same as whatever you whack your dick to,” he breathed.

Lan Wangji wasn't one to rise to a challenge, but this pushed him. Honestly, if Jin Guangyao went at a normal pace, he didn't think he'd cum at all. It was usually difficult for him to cum without being penetrated or thinking about something  _ extremely _ arousing; it was why it was so easy to edge himself for so long with just his hand. It just never felt like enough. (Maybe he just fucked himself too much and too hard that when he didn't, it felt wrong.) 

Jin Guangyao was adorable, but his appeal wasn't in his initiative. It was how satisfying it would be to see him at this wit's end, unable to cope with how hard he was being fucked by someone so much broader and taller and  _ stronger _ than him. But he'd let the man get what he wanted. For now.

Jin Guangyao wasted no more time. He pushed a second finger in with a slight hitch of breath. The squelch of his fingers move in and out filled the room, he spared a glance at Lan Wangji’s cock as he did, noting that it was a bit bigger than most men he’d slept with already. When he deemed himself fully prepared, he slipped his fingers out and rubbed in some of the oil over Lan Wangji’s cock. Then, he positioned himself over it, letting the head rub up against his stretched hole for a moment.

“Ask me for it,” he said.

Lan Wangji had half a mind to grab those dainty hips and slam into him. But he'd humor him. "Do your worst," he said.

At that, Jin Guangyao rolled his eyes. He let Lan Wangji press inside him and he quickly sunk all the way to the hilt. With a sigh, he rolled his hips, adjusting to the fullness. His fingers ran through his hair, pushing it back as he looked down at Lan Wangji. Then, he balanced himself on his chest and began to move.

Lan Wangji's mouth fell open and his eyes drooped as Jin Guangyao sat on his cock. It was hot; he had been right about one thing. It wasn't the same as getting himself off with his hand. He gripped the sheets, focusing on controlling himself.

“Bye-bye virginity,” Jin Guangyao teased with a breathy chuckle. His hands ran all over Lan Wangji’s chest as he slammed himself down harder and harder on his cock. It  _ was _ a very nice cock, he would give him that.

Lan Wangji was impressed with the strength of Jin Guangyao's legs. He wondered how he got that; did he walk up the stairs at his palace instead of being carried in a palanquin? He shifted his hips and his breaths sped up a little.

The whole point of this was for him to enjoy himself. Jin Guangyao threw his head back and moaned as he shifted the angle so Lan Wangji’s cock could slam right into his sweet spot. He kept up the pace, alternating between the direct hits to his prostate and just missing to keep himself sane. His hands slid up Lan Wangji’s chest until they reached his neck, his thumb caressing his throat.

“Feels good, huh? You do look very pretty all flustered like that,” he breathed.

That gave Lan Wangji a rush. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this, and he was starting to ask himself why he was humoring Jin Guangyao at all. He’d had his fun, Lan Wangji should get his too. 

He took hold of the other prince’s waist and rolled them over, still inside him. Pushing Jin Guangyao’s legs up he adjusted himself and then put his hands on either side of his head and started moving at a teasing pace.

It took Jin Guangyao by surprise. He let out an indignant noise as he was flipped over, staring up at Lan Wangji, though not for long when he started to move in him. Jin Guangyao groaned and glared up at him. He hooked his ankles around Lan Wangji’s hips and pulled him in.

“Lan Wangji,” he hissed. “If you’re going to be so bold, get on with it.”

“I’ll do it how I like,” Lan Wangji replied under his breath. Still, he gradually sped up his undulations. Even though it felt amazing, there was still frustration in the back of his mind and he almost stopped and got his dildo and told Jin Guangyao to fuck him with it. He knew he’d cum fast. But  _ he _ didn’t really want to do it that way, even if it was what his body wanted. Not with a man like this.

He pushed Jin Guangyao’s legs up further, folding him in half. “Stay like this,” he said as he once again held himself up with his hands and lifted his lower body from his knees to his feet. He had learned about this position through erotic novels, and he was curious if it was as effective as they said. He could already tell that it required a solid core, but luckily he was stronger than most people.

He gave a few experimental thrusts before he took in a breath and started pounding.  _ Now _ he could see why they liked this position so much for the intense scenes between characters who hated each other but had chemistry. (And wasn’t that them?) It allowed for fast and hard thrusts without moving the hips as much since the core and legs were also involved.

Jin Guangyao let out a breathy moan, his fingers clutching at his thighs where he held himself in the position Lan Wangji had bent him into. He wondered what people would think if they could see their dear prince now, the way he acted in the bedroom. Lan Xichen would balk at the idea that his sweet little brother could be such a minx.

“Fuck,” he rasped, leaning his head back against the sheets and letting his gasps escape freely.

Lan Wangji kept his breaths even and he watched Jin Guangyao’s face as he was fucked. He felt powerful.  _ This _ was how he liked to do it, not on his back while Jin Guangyao did what he wanted. He thought he might not last as long as usual because of how hot it was around his cock, but he gave himself an estimate of three to five minutes. He was good at edging himself too, so he could stretch it out if he needed to. He’d prove that he wasn’t what the other prince thought he was.

“You really think… you’re something, don’t you?” Jin Guangyao bit out. He managed a smirk up at Lan Wangji, purposefully squeezing his muscles around his cock to egg him on.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji said, his voice breathy and rough. After half a minute of this, he decided that this wasn’t enough, so he slowed down and dropped to his knees again. Grabbing Jin Guangyao’s thighs (it was ridiculous how small this man was, how far his hands could reach around those thighs) he kept him in that position and shifted closer to him. Once he thought he had a good angle (at least, this was the angle he used to fuck himself to oblivion) he started moving again at a moderate pace to get used to the motions. His dildo had about the same curve as his cock, so it  _ should _ hit the right spot.

Jin Guangyao furrowed his eyebrows as he was moved, but then, Lan Wangji began to fuck into him again. It only took a few thrusts before he let out a startled moan. His thighs trembled a little and his entire face was consumed with heat. 

“Not bad for a beginner,” he mumbled. He reached up and gripped tightly onto Lan Wangji, digging his nails into his back.

_ That _ was the reaction Lan Wangji wanted. The trembling, the nails digging into his skin, the sounds and words that came out of his mouth. He memorized that position and gradually sped up until he was once again pounding into him, even lifting and dropping him by his thighs a bit to help. He  _ almost _ worried about being too rough, since Jin Guangyao’s ass was red from the brutal treatment by now, but that didn’t slow him down.

Jin Guangyao’s moans were not loud but they were drawn out. He gasped and groaned, arching into Lan Wangji’s thrusts and digging his nails in deeper.

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ … That’s it, my sweet prince…” he rasped. “Now the big boy’s out to play, huh? Mmm… Be a good boy and cum for me and I’ll even let you do it inside.”

Being a  _ good boy _ sounded extremely appealing when it was for anyone except Jin Guangyao. Lan Wangji was tempted to say  _ I’ll do it anyway, _ but he wasn’t  _ that _ mean. 

“Give me a minute,” he forced out. Tilting his head back, he breathed heavily from the exertion as he continued his merciless pace. He wasn’t tired yet; it would be an insult to his training regime if he was.

At that, Jin Guangyao let out a chuckle, his breath hitching part way, and squeezed around Lan Wangji harder. 

“Come on then,” he said. “Show me what you’re made of.”

For some reason that irritated Lan Wangji. Maybe it was still because he told him to be a good boy. Maybe he just remembered how much he  _ hated _ the man. Either way, he was tired of it. He pulled out and let go of Jin Guangyao’s legs, only to grab him by his sides and pull him into the air. ( _ Heavens _ how little did he  _ weigh? _ It was like lifting a doll.)

He turned Jin Guangyao around in the air and then dropped him onto his knees, then bent over him and grabbed a fist full of his hair while his other hand guided his cock back inside him. It didn’t take long to start brutally fucking him again.

Jin Guangyao certainly didn’t appreciate being man-handled like that but in this position, there wasn’t really a lot he could do about it. He fisted the sheets as he was brutally fucked into, mouth hanging agape. Lan Wangji was having too much fun and he didn’t like it.

That was better, Lan Wangji thought. He kept his eyes on the profile of Jin Guangyao’s face and went harder and harder as he could feel an orgasm coming up. It hadn’t been five minutes not including the times he’d stopped, but he thought it was long enough. Several seconds later he came with a low, breathless groan.

When he felt the hot gush, Jin Guangyao let out a groan. His body was twitching around him and he took a minute to catch his breath. Then, he reached out and batted Lan Wangji’s hand out of his hair.

“Alright, pull out you animal,” he said.

Lan Wangji let go and pulled out, sitting back on his calves. He wiped sweat from his forehead with his arm and waited for Jin Guangyao to roll over.

Jin Guangyao took another moment just for a breather before he turned over and sat up, wincing a little when his ass touched the cover. He pushed Lan Wangji back against the bed and kneeled up, his fingers wrapping around his own still dripping cock.

“Spread your legs or open your mouth, your pick,” he said.

Lan Wangji kept both closed while he thought about it. He had just cum, so having Jin Guangyao fuck him was going to hurt. He wasn’t a huge fan of overstimulation. But he  _ really _ didn’t want that in his mouth. He’d be tasting it all evening. He looked at Jin Guangyao’s cock. It wasn’t any bigger than his dildo. He could always try out a pain reducing spell… he wasn’t sure how well it would work on himself.

He took the oil and got some on two fingers and then inserted one before both. It didn’t take him long to relax, since he was well-accustomed to the action. He gave Jin Guangyao’s cock a slow stroke to slick it up with the rest of the oil before he held his legs up and apart.

“There’s my good boy,” Jin Guangyao said as he settled between Lan Wangji’s legs. He pat him on the cheek with a smirk before he positioned his slicked up cock at his hole and pushed inside. He let out a long moan at the tight heat. Oh, fucking a virgin was just the best. He watched for every reaction on Lan Wangji’s face as he gripped his hips and slammed in.

When Jin Guangyao pushed inside, Lan Wangji bore down around it a little to make it easier to enter, then he relaxed. It hurt once he slammed back in and he grimaced and put a hand on his forehead to cast the spell. It dulled after that, but he had to keep it up continuously.

Jin Guangyao cared little for that. With a deep breath, he continued to fuck in at a hard pace, chasing his own pleasure as he did. Lan Wangji got to have his fun, now he would have his. Besides, he made a pretty sight all flushed with his legs spread underneath him.

Lan Wangji understood this; it was only fair, though he wasn’t too bent on being fair with Jin Guangyao. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths through his nose while focusing on the spell. Jin Guangyao was pretty capable for someone who seemed so fragile. He was surprised at how much force he was able to put into it.

Jin Guangyao reached up one hand to cup his cheek, his thumb idly rubbing over Lan Wangji’s bottom lip as his pace slowed a little to drawn out thrusts, still shoving all the way in as deep as he could.

“You look so very pretty like this,” he cooed. “I’m surprised you’ve kept yourself to yourself for so long. I’m sure you’d make a good name for yourself spreading your legs like this.”

Lan Wangji opened his eyes to stare cooly at Jin Guangyao. “You were the first person to ask,” he said.

Honestly, this wasn’t bad for a first time, he thought. It had been more pleasant in the beginning with the kisses and touching, but his orgasm had been satisfying. He would make sure that the foreplay lasted longer when he did this again.  _ If _ he did this again. He was surprised Jin Guangyao even found him sexually attractive at all with how everyone talked about his icey presence.

“I know some men who might be interested,” Jin Guangyao replied leisurely. He bent over Lan Wangji’s body, close enough that their forehead almost touched as he rolled his hips. “We’re both a couple of handsome men. If they’re eager to fuck me, I’m sure they’d be eager to fuck you within an inch of your life too.”

Lan Wangji stopped casting the spell. The pain wasn’t too bad now, so he reached up and held onto Jin Guangyao’s sides.

“That sounds nice,” he said honestly, “Are they strong? Bigger than me?”

“Oh quite. You may think you can play me like a fiddle but these men, not a chance,” Jin Guangyao breathed. He shifted his hips slightly, seeking out that sweet spot deep inside Lan Wangji. The noise that came out of Lan Wangji’s mouth confirmed when he found it.

Lan Wangji was still sensitive, so that sound was more from pain than pleasure. He slapped his hand on his forehead again and cast the spell. His still soft cock dripped with precum as his prostate was pushed. “Maybe I’ll pay LanlingJin a visit,” he said.

After about half a minute, Lan Wangji eased the spell off. Maybe he was just getting used to it, because it didn’t hurt as much this time. He sighed deeply and tilted his head back.

Jin Guangyao laughed. He laughed as he chased his own climax, pushing his hips in a few more times before he came with a moan and spilled deep inside Lan Wangji. Once he caught his breath, he pulled out and took a moment to look Lan Wangji over. Sweat shining on his skin, precum spilling from his cock, his cum dripping from his ass.

“I’m going to clean myself up in your bathroom, if you don’t mind,” he said, pushing himself up and off the bed.

"Mn." Lan Wangji lay there for a moment, then sat up and put the oil away and put his underwear and pants back on. He'd take care of the cum after Jin Guangyao left. 

He walked to the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe, watching Jin Guangyao. "These men won't talk, right?" he asked, "As convenient as it would be to not have to pretend to court women, if word gets out about me then my brother will be put in a very difficult position."

“Tell me, Prince Lan Wangji,” Jin Guangyao began. He started to clean himself down with a damp washcloth, scrubbing off the sweat and cum from his body. “Have you heard anything about me? Whispers or rumours that I have been sleeping with men? I didn’t think so. If they did not tell on me, they should not tell on you. Make sure you ask though.”

Lan Wangji hummed and looked away. "You understand that while you are called the gossip tamer and able to start and stop rumors as you wish, I have no such skill. But I'll take your word for it and assume that you care about my brother more than you care about me."

“I have no desire to ruin things for you and your brother like that,” Jin Guangyao said. He finished up cleaning and walked back into the bedroom so he could pick up his clothes. Piece by piece, he started putting them back on.

Lan Wangji went into the bathroom after Jin Guangyao left and got a cloth so he could start getting the cum out of his ass. He didn't trust Jin Guangyao at all, but the offer still appealed to him. A lot.

"When would be a convenient time for me to make my visit?" he asked when he returned and sat down on the bed. "If I do," he added.

“Next month perhaps? The LanlingJin kingdom will be hosting a noble gathering at our palace. You and your brother could be our guests of honour. Many of the men I spoke of will be invited so you can take your pick. Don’t worry about Xichen-ge. I’ll keep him busy,” Jin Guangyao said as he dusted off his clothes.

Lan Wangji's eyes sparkled in interest. "That would work," he said. After a hesitation where he gathered the right words, he said, "I might be so bold as to ask you to assist me with the social aspect of it. You know I am prone to silence in those situations. I cannot initiate."

Jin Guangyao chuckled. He approached Lan Wangji on the bed and pat his cheek. Then, tilted his head up with a thumb on his chin. “Oh, I’ll gladly whore you out, my prince. Don’t you worry, I can handle things for you.”

Part of Lan Wangji was comforted by that... but only part. "Why did you change your mind?" he asked suddenly. "What... made you want to do this?"

“I know you won’t believe me if I said I’d had a change of heart,” Jin Guangyao replied. He sighed. “I had been bored of my usual men and I’d always wanted to try fucking a man who hates me. As for the rest? Well. I’ll just be happy to laugh about how you paint a pretty picture on your knees with some good friends of mine.”

That was a good enough answer. "I hope they live up to the expectation you've set," Lan Wangji said. He tried not to get too carried away with his imagination. He didn't want to get his hopes up by imagining someone like Nie Jieshi and getting someone not as handsome or... brawny.

“They meet my standards, that’s all I can say,” Jin Guangyao said. He leaned back from Lan Wangji and headed for the door. Before he left, he turned around to give Lan Wangji a sultry smile. “I look forward to seeing you in LanlingJin, Prince Lan Wangji.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a Heart Thief reader, this happened in an AU where wwx never broke into the palace the second time. But don't mourn, lwj will eventually find himself in the refugee camp to lend an anonymous hand, only to end up at the tip of Suibian and the mercy of a sexy and overprotective leader. :)


End file.
